03 April 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-04-03 ; Comments *Since the original 46 minute file was shared, another 36 minutes from the beginning of the show have appeared (L066). *Since the above para, two further segments of shows have been discovered on L145, one of which slots in between the elements above, and the other, after a slight overlap with the end of the 46 minute file, takes us to the end of the show. Sessions *Mo Tucker, one and only session. Recorded 1992-02-18. No known commercial release. *Shonen Knife, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1991-12-08. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a starts *Jonah Moyo and Devera Ngwena Jazz Band: 'Hombarume (Compilation LP-Zimbabwe Hits Vol. 3; Advance Kusugar!)' (Disques Afrique) :(JP: 'You know something? It's really intimidating following Tommy Vance. I mean, have you ever heard him make any mistakes at all? Everything is timed to the second: it's seamless!') *Wedding Present: 'Silver Shorts (7")' (RCA) :(JP: 'I shouldn't have done this of course, but during the week I was copying the four singles from this year so far onto a tape so that I could listen to them in the car, and they really represent a substantial body of work, I think, and those people who've written the band off have got it well wrong, in my estimation.') *Mo Tucker: 'Blew All The Way To Canada' (Peel Session) *Cobra: 'Live Together (7")' (Charm) :(JP: 'This next one's for Gavin Morgan, who appeared on Fifteen To One in a Hole T-shirt last week: got into the last three as well, but didn't win.') *Go Devils: 'Head Full Of Hole' (Planet Tod) :(JP: 'Sorry you didn't win, Gavin, but the shirt looked great.') *Shonen Knife: 'Boys' (Peel Session) *Transformer 2: 'Whistle Tune (12"-Pacific Symphony)' (Round And Round) *''(news - edited out)'' *Polvo: 'Vibracobra (7")' (Rockville) :(JP: 'As I mentioned last week, I'm desperately trying to find a record. It's a song that I know Little Richard did, and it's a cover version of it, and I can't remember the artist. I'm working my way through my singles collection in the hope of finding it, and so far, well, I'm still in the Bs actually, and came up with this during the week.') *Carl Bryan: Walking the Dead (7") (Gas 134) *PJ Harvey: 'Fountain (2xLP-Dry)' (Too Pure) File a ends File b cuts in during next track after an unknown gap *Pavement: Internal K-Dart (7" EP - Demolition Plot J-7) Drag City DC002 *Messiah: Temple Of Dreams (12") Kickin KICK 12 *Mo Tucker: Fired Up (session) *''minor edit to remove a promo'' *Loketo: Avi De Recherche Et JB (album - Shock A Distance) Jimmy's Productions *Elevator: Lilith's Love Box (12" - Elephan(titis)) Seminal Twang TWANG 10 *Marcoesh: Life And Death (Minimum Mix) (12" - The L.I.F.E. E.P.) Major Maximum MM 001 *Shonen Knife: Tortoise Brand Pot Cleaner's Theme (session) *Shonen Knife: Watchin' Girl (session) *Positive K: Night Shift (12") 4th & Broadway 162-440 553-1 SP3/RE1 DJ *Blue Orchids: Butterfly (Demo Version) (v/a 7" - Playtime Sampler) Playtime AMUSE13 *Atomic 61: Haywire (10" EP - Heartworm) Box Dog Sound BDS001-A File b ends File c starts *Al Abdul Khaliq: Nehimmis (album - Negoom Al Shak Volume 2) File e starts *Sonic Youth: 'Hey Joni (2xLP - Day Dream Nation)' (Blast First) § *Tronick House: Up Tempo (12 inch) KMS *Mo Tucker: 'Trains' (Peel Session) : (JP: 'Perhaps one of these weeks we should go absolutely mad and have an entire programme of train songs.’) *Papa Wemba: Lingo Lingo (CD - Le Voyageur) Real World Records *Greenhouse: 'History (LP – Denser)' (Nativ) : (JP: ‘The lord of the insensitive segue strikes again.’) *Jonestown: Hoover (LP - All Day Sucker) Project A-Bomb Records :(JP: 'Now if you and I had met in the street yesterday and you had said to me, "Hey fatso, have you got a copy of the Bronner Brothers' Hold Onto God’s Unchanging Hand?," I would have said to you, "No, I do not" - but as a matter of fact I do. I found it yesterday and it's rather good. The guitaring at the end of it is particularly fine.') *Bronner Brothers: Hold Onto God’s Unchanging Hand (7 inch) Jewel *''(1:00 news)'' *Bardots: Pretty O (12 inch) Cheree Records *Shonen Knife: 'Antonio Baka Guy' (Peel Session) *Roel Butzen: Third Force (12 inch EP - Paradise Inferno) Atom Communications File c ends File d starts *Swell: Turtle Song (CD - ...Well?) pSycho-sPecific Records *Gospel Fish: Skin Teeth (7 inch?) Taxi (edited out of '''File d)' *Attwenger: Rahm (CD – Pflug) Trikont *Kaleidoscope: I’m Gonna Get You (12 inch – The Out Of Control EP) Base Sphere Records '''File e ends' *Ivor Cutler: The Path (album - Jammy Smears) Virgin CDV 2065 *Mo Tucker: Too Shy (session) *Pavement: Two States (album - Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat UK ABB34 *Sanchez and Shaka Chamba: Na Burn It Down () Kareem *Wingtip Sloat: M31 (7" EP - M31 + 3) Sweet Portable Junket S.P.Y. 003 *Wonky Alice: Caterpillars (EP - Insects And Astronauts) Pomona pom 002 *Shonen Knife: The Flying Jelly Attack (session) *Adrenaline: Shake Incorporated (12") Go Bang!. *Older Than Dirt: Time To Go (7" flexi - South Coast Hardcore) OTD 001 *Larry Bright: When I Last Did The Mashed Potatoes With You (v/a album - The Del-Fi & Donna Story) Ace CDCHD 313 File d and show end File ;Name *a) 1992-04-03 JP L066 *b) 1992-04-03 Peel Show L145a *c) 1992-04-03 Peel Show L267 *d) 1992-04-03 Peel Show L145b *e) Peel Show 1992-04-03 (incomplete) ;Length *a) 00:35:40 *b) 00:39:51 *c) 00:45:17 *d) 00:42:51 *e) 00:46:23 ;Other *a) File created from L066 of the SL Tapes. Digitised by ML. *b), c) & d) Created from L145 and File c from L267 of SL Tapes, digitised by User:Weatherman22 *e) Many thanks to Isector. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) c) d) Mooo *e) download Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector